Lollypop Story: His Smile
by el Cierto
Summary: Sekuel Lollypop Story: Hari yang Aneh. For SHDL. AU. OOC. Senyum Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Untuk Hinatakah?


**LOLLYPOP STORY: HIS SMILE**

[Sekuel Lollypop Story: Hari yang Aneh?]

**.**

**Specially made for SHDL [SasuHina DaysLove] **

**el also presents this fict for harunaru-chan **

**(this is for you, maybe it's not as good as you wish but... this is it...)**

**and of course,**

**for you all, who have read, reviewed and faved the previous story: my big thanks, **

**el really appreciates it *bowed* **

**.**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto **

**Lollypop Story: His Smile (c) el Cierto**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nyaris tak ada yang berubah setelah apa yang terjadi antara Hinata dan Sasuke pada hari itu. Sebuah hari yang dilabeli oleh keduanya sebagai 'hari yang aneh'.

Sasuke tetap pada gaya _cuek_-nya, dingin dan seolah tak tersentuh. Sementara Hinata tetap menjadi gadis yang pemalu.

Satu hal yang bisa dikatakan sebagai 'perubahan' adalah Sasuke menjadi suka memperhatikan Hinata secara diam-diam. Tak ada seorang pun yang tahu karena Uchiha ini terlalu pandai menyembunyikan ekspresinya dengan sikap _cool_-nya yang terkenal itu.

Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib permen _lolly_ yang diberikan Hinata pada Sasuke? Apa Sasuke memakannya?

Ahaha, kalau kau memang mau tahu, baiklah kita ikuti saja cerita ini.

Sasuke meletakkan _lollypop_ pemberian Hinata di meja nakas yang terletak di sebelah kiri tempat tidur _king size_-nya yang mewah. Alih-alih memakannya, dia bahkan tak ada niat untuk menyentuh kembali si permen bergagang itu.

Maka begitulah. Sasuke sudah pasti lupa sama sekali akan _lollypop_ itu andai saja tidak ada hari itu.

Dalam keadaan letih sehabis latihan basket yang memang menguras tenaga dan kesal karena dikalahkan Gaara dalam tembakan _three point_, Sasuke segera memasuki kamar sesampainya di rumah.

Mandi adalah tujuan utama sang Uchiha muda ini. Namun beberapa langkah lagi sebelum sampai di kamar mandi, ekor matanya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh di meja nakas sebelah kiri tempat tidurnya.

Sasuke menelengkan sedikit kepala. Entah kenapa saat melihat meja nakas yang merupakan tempat bernaung lampu tidur itu ia merasa ada yang kurang. Yah, seperti ada yang salah dengan permukaan meja itu.

TWING!

Bohlam di otak Sasuke seolah menyala. Ini bukan penerapan integral yang rumit, jadi tak bisa membuat Sasuke langsung mengetahuinya. Seorang jenius pun kadang bisa _bodoh_ untuk hal-hal semacam ini kan?

_Lollypop_!

Sasuke kini tahu alasannya mengapa ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan meja nakas itu. Itu karena _lollypop_ yang tidak ada lagi di sana.

Tentu saja. _Lollypop _itu bukanlah benda berukuran kecil mungil sehingga Sasuke tak akan memperhatikannya kalau benda itu lenyap. _Lollypop_ itu cukup besar dan cukup membuat perbedaan saat permen tersebut tak ada di tempatnya.

Dan ini Sasuke. Seorang yang tidak suka jika ada orang lain yang mengusik benda miliknya. Termasuk _lollypop_ itu. Meski ia terkesan mengabaikan benda itu, tetapi tetap saja, permen _lolly_ itu, miliknya. Lagipula _lollypop_ itu kan...

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan. Niatnya mandi segera buyar dan berikutnya dia telah turun ke lantai bawah untuk mencari ibunya.

"Ibu!"

Mikoto yang sedang sibuk mengurusi bonsainya, menoleh kepada sang putra yang memanggilnya.

Dengan senyum keibuannya yang lembut, wanita itu menyapa Sasuke yang kelihatan kesal. "Ada apa, Sasu-kun?"

"Ibu tahu permen _lolly_ yang ada di kamarku?"

Mikoto menatap heran demi didengarnya pertanyaan Sasuke. "Permen _lolly_?"

"Hnn. Permen yang aku letakkan di nakas kamarku itu."

"Oh itu… Tadi pagi saat Ibu membersihkan kamarmu, masih ada di sana kok? Memangnya sekarang tidak ada ya?"

"Hnn. Selain Ibu, siapa yang masuk kamarku hari ini?"

"Umm… Ibu tidak tahu… Tapi, tadi Sai bilang ke Ibu mau pinjam _mouse_-mu. Tapi kamu belum pulang, jadi Ibu suruh dia cari sendiri. Coba kau tanya dia, mungkin dia tahu."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Sasuke berbalik dan meninggalkan ibunya yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendapati tingkahnya.

Sasuke segera menuju kamar Sai yang terletak di lantai dua juga tapi agak ke belakang, sedikit jauh dari kamarnya. Sepupunya itu belum lama tinggal bersama keluarganya tapi dia sudah dianggap anak sendiri oleh ayah dan ibunya. Membuat Sasuke sebal.

Dan kini, Sai, dengan beraninya, secara terang-terangan mengusik benda miliknya. Meski belum terbukti, Sasuke yakin Sailah yang mengambil _lollypop_-nya.

Tanpa repot mengetuk pintu, Sasuke langsung membuka pintu kamar Sai yang tak terkunci.

"Oh, kau Sasuke," ucapnya dengan senyum yang membuat matanya menyipit, lalu dia kembali fokus pada kegiatannya semula, membuat sesuatu di komputer di hadapannya. Tangannya tampak menggerak-gerakkan _mouse_ yang Sasuke tahu adalah miliknya.

"Kenapa tidak tunggu aku pulang dulu?" tanya Sasuke sembari mendekat. Dia yang pada dasarnya sudah kesal kini kelihatan marah, tetapi Sai malah tenang-tenang saja dan tidak begitu mempedulikannya.

"Oh, itu… Kupikir toh cuman _mouse_. Maaf ya, aku janji nggak lama kok minjemnya. Lagipula kau bisa pake _laptop_-mu dulu kan?"

"Aku tak mau tahu. Tapi satu hal, Sai! Kau tak boleh masuk kamarku seenakmu."

"Aku nggak seenaknya kok, aku sudah minta ijin Bibi Mikoto."

"Ya! Tapi itu kamarku dan kau tidak masuk kamarku sebelum mendapat ijin dariku!"

Sai memutar kursinya. Ia sepertinya tak bisa untuk tidak mengacuhkan Sasuke begitu saja. "Kau kelihatan marah sekali. Apa ada yang hilang dari kamarmu?"

"Hnn. Permen _lolly_. Kau kan yang mengambilnya?" tuduh Sasuke dengan _deathglare_-nya yang paten.

"Oh, permen itu ya? Hehehe… aku memang mengambilnya. Aku paling nggak tahan lihat permen _lolly_. Dan sepertinya orang sepertimu nggak mungkin _ngemut_ _lollypop_ jadi ya kumakan deh."

"Kau? Jadi kau sudah memakannya?" Sasuke terbeliak tak percaya.

Sai mengangguk, tersenyum dengan wajah tak berdosa. "Kamu nggak marah hanya gara-gara permen itu kan?"

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangan, geram tingkat dewa. Rasanya ia ingin menghajar Sai yang tersenyum polos itu sampai babak belur. Sayang ia tak mungkin melakukan itu. Ia tak mungkin menghajar Sai hanya karena sebuah permen _lolly_. Tetapi permen itu kan… Sasuke buru-buru menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar. Tidak! Pasti bukan karena _itu_. Dia menekankan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sasuke? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa _lollypop_ itu sangat berharga? Kau tampak sangat marah lho," kata Sai dengan nada suaranya yang seperti anak SD, _so innocent_.

"Huh! Sudahlah! Lupakan! Lagipula tak ada gunanya, sudah kau makan juga!" Dengan itu Sasuke segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan keluar dari kamar sang sepupu tanpa memperdulikan permintaan maaf Sai.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa begitu kesal pada Sai hanya karena _lollypop_ dari Hinata dimakan oleh sepupunya itu. Yah, walaupun memang, ia juga sedang kesal karena latihan basketnya di sekolah sih. Tapi, tetap saja... Ini bukan dia. Begitu emosional...

Ia seperti orang yang kehilangan sesuatu yang besar, padahal ia sendiri tidak terlalu peduli pada _lollypop_ itu sedari awal kan? Ah, kalau begini caranya, Sasuke mau tak mau membenarkan perkataan orang yang menyatakan bahwa seringkali arti sesuatu baru dirasa saat sesuatu itu sudah tak ada lagi.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan sementara tubuh atletisnya merebah di atas sofa besar di kamarnya yang menghadap ke balkon samping rumah.

Sementara matanya nyalang menatap ke langit-langit kamar, dalam hati dia berharap agar Sai sakit perut tujuh hari tujuh malam karena telah memakan permen _lolly_-nya. Sebuah harapan jahat yang sangat kekanakan, tapi ia tak perduli. Ia sedang kesal. Kesal sekali.

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan pelan di pintu kamarnya beriring dengan suara lembut yang ia kenali sebagai suara ibunya.

Dengan malas Sasuke menyahut agar ibunya masuk saja karena pintunya tak dikunci. Lalu pintu pun dibuka dan muncullah sosok Mikoto yang berpakaian rapi menghampiri Sasuke yang masih terlentang di atas tempat tidur.

"Astaga, Sasu-kun! Kenapa kau belum mandi?"

"Ada apa sih, Bu?" Sasuke yang sedang kesal sama sekali tak berniat untuk bersikap manis pada sang ibu.

Mikoto geleng-geleng. "Sasu-kun! Sudah hampir malam nih! Ayo cepat mandi dan antarkan Ibu ke rumah teman Ibu!"

Sasuke perlahan bangun dari posisi telentangnya untuk duduk di tepian tempat tidurnya. Ditatapnya ibunya itu dengan enggan. "Minta Sai saja kenapa sih?"

"Sai kan belum hapal jalan di kota ini, Sasu-kun!"

"Kan ada GPS."

"Ibu tak mau tahu. Pokoknya kau cepat mandi dan antar Ibu atau semua fasilitasmu akan diblok!"

Sasuke mendengus. Kalau diancam begitu, dia mana mungkin bisa menolak lagi. Huft! Ibunya memang paling tahu cara membuatnya menuruti perintahnya.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Kenapa Ibu tak bilang kalau mau ke rumah keluarga Hyuuga?" Sasuke sungguh terkejut saat ibunya mengarahkan direksi perjalanan mereka ke arah yang ia kenali menuju kediaman Hyuuga dan ternyata benar, mereka kini berhenti di depan rumah keluarga Hinata itu, menunggu pintu gerbang dibukakan sehingga mereka bisa melaju masuk ke pelatarannya.

"Ya, Ibu pikir itu bukan hal penting. Toh kau tak pernah berminat untuk tahu siapa teman Ibu kan?" Mikoto berkata santai.

Sasuke tak mengucapkan apapun. Tapi dalam hati ia berharap tidak sampai bertemu dengan Hinata.

Tetapi harapan Sasuke tinggal harapan saja, karena saat mereka turun dari mobil, Hiashi Hyuuga muncul bersama dengan putri sulungnya, Hinata menyambut mereka.

Sasuke jelas melihat kalau Hinata terkejut melihatnya, tapi kemudian gadis itu tersenyum.

Mikoto kemudian menyapa Hinata dengan ramahnya, bahkan sampai cium pipi kiri kanan segala sebelum kemudian memberikan sebuah kotak terbungkus kain bermotif bunga-bunga kecil yang semula ia suruh Sasuke untuk menjinjingnya. Kotak itu lalu diberikan pada pelayan yang berada di belakang ayah-anak Hyuuga yang kemudian segera membawanya pergi.

Sasuke sendiri sudah memasang ekspresi datarnya yang biasa sementara ia kini memasuki rumah besar Hyuuga dengan Hinata di sampingnya . Agak jauh di depan mereka, Hiashi dan ibunya berjalan sambil bercakap-cakap tentang topik yang Sasuke tidak mau perduli.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata memulai pembicaraan. Sebuah hal yang jarang ia lakukan.

"Hnn...," sahut Sasuke dengan jawaban khasnya sementara sikapnya tampak acuh tak acuh.

"Begitu ya...," gumam Hinata sambil melirik Sasuke sekilas.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tanya begitu?" Sasuke bertanya begitu saja saat ia mendapati Hinata yang kembali menunduk.

"Tidak... hanya saja Sasuke-kun seperti sedang kesal, begitu."

"Oh..."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?"

"Jadi apa Sasuke-kun sedang kesal?"

"Kalau ya, kau mau apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada menantang sementara ia menghentikan langkahnya begitu saja.

Hinata ikut berhenti dan menatap Sasuke sesaat sebelum kemudian berkata, "Mungkin aku bisa membantu Sasuke-kun."

"Ohya? Apa kau memberiku permen aneh itu lagi?"

"Maksud Sasuke-kun, _lollypop?_ Kalau Sasuke-kun mau, boleh. Aku masih punya beberapa di kamar."

"Memang rasanya begitu enak ya sampai kau begitu menyukainya?"

"Jadi Sasuke-kun belum memakannya? Permen yang dulu itu? Kalau sudah lama disimpan kan tidak enak."

"Aku membuangnya," tukas Sasuke datar, tanpa perasaan sedikit pun.

Hinata terbeliak tak percaya. Semburat kecewa melintas di mata lavendernya. "Oh... begitu ya," gumamnya.

"Kenapa? Kau marah?" selidik Sasuke dengan nada sinis.

Hinata menggeleng. Meski matanya tampak sedih tapi bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman lembut. "Tidak. Itu sudah jadi milik Sasuke-kun kok. Terserah mau diapakan... Hanya sayang, dibuang begitu saja."

Sasuke mengamati Hinata lekat-lekat. Jelas ia tahu gadis di hadapannya itu tampak kecewa dan mungkin marah, tapi ia masih tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Tunggu aku di sini!" Tiba-tiba Sasuke berkata sambil menepuk pelan pundak Hinata sebelum kemudian dia berjalan cepat menuju ibunya dan Hiashi yang sudah hampir memasuki ruang tamu.

Hinata tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan Sasuke. Tapi sesaat ayahnya menoleh padanya kemudian kembali memandang Sasuke dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke sudah kembali berdiri di depan Hinata.

"Ayo!" Seperti di hari yang aneh itu, Sasuke dengan begitu saja meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"Mau kemana, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata tentu saja kaget.

"Sudahlah! Ikut aku! Bukannya tadi kau bilang mau membantuku?"

"Eh? Tapi..." Kalimat Hinata hanya menggantung di udara karena langkahnya mau tak mau mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya beranjak pergi dari koridor panjang yang menuju ruang tamu keluarganya itu.

Tak lama kemudian Hinata telah berada di dalam mobil bersama Sasuke yang menyetir dengan kecepatan lumayan cepat.

Hinata tak bertanya. Ia masih terlalu terkejut karena perasaannya ia seperti mengulang hari yang aneh itu. Lagipula Sasuke tampak fokus menyetir dan Hinata tak ingin mengganggunya.

Setelah beberapa dalam perjalanan, Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah parkiran di depan gedung pusat perbelanjaan.

"Hei, Hinata! Sampai kapan kau akan diam begitu? Ayo turun!"

Hinata rupanya terlalu melamun. Karena itu ia tergagap mendapat seruan Sasuke yang membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

Begitu Hinata turun, ia menolehkan kepalanya melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ia merasa sudah pernah berada di tempat itu dengan Sasuke meskipun bukan pada waktu malam hari. Ahya, benar, ini kawasan perbelanjaan di mana Sasuke dan dia 'jalan-jalan' di hari yang aneh itu.

"Ingat hari _itu_ eh?" Sasuke berkata dengan salah satu sudut bibir sedikit naik.

"Hmm, ini kan tempa yang sama dengan waktu itu, Sasuke-kun."

"Begitulah. Ingatanmu tak buruk ternyata."

"T-tentu saja. Aku masih muda," sahut Hinata sambil menyelipkan anak rambutnya di belakang telinga. Sebuah gerakan kecil yang tertangkap oleh mata _onyx_ Sasuke dan membuat pemuda itu berpikir kalau Hinata memang benar-benar manis.

"Waktu itu kau berhasil membantu _mood_ku lebih baik, Hinata. Jadi kuharap kali ini juga."

"Eh?"

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita lihat ada apa saja di sekitar sini kalau malam," Sasuke lalu meraih tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya begitu saja.

Hinata tidak tahu, ada senyum di bibir Sasuke saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangannya. Sasuke merasa tangan Hinata begitu lembut. Apalagi saat ia menoleh ke Hinata di sampingnya. Sosok gadis ini terlihat mungil dengan tingginya yang hanya sampai sepundaknya.

Mereka berdua lalu menyusuri jalanan yang memutari taman kota itu. Karena saat itu sudah malam dengan cuaca cukup dingin dikarenakan sudah menjelang di penghujung musim gugur, maka banyak penjual membuka konter-konter aneka makanan dan minuman hangat.

Sasuke tak mengajak Hinata untuk membeli makanan atau minuman apapun mereka hanya melewati konter-konter itu begitu saja. Berjalan pelan sambil terus bergandengan tangan.

"Kau mau membeli sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke setelah beberapa lama berjalan dalam diam.

"Tidak. Aku tidak lapar. Terima kasih, tapi kalau Sasuke-kun mau beli makanan, silahkan beli. Jangan perdulikan aku."

"Hnn..."

Sasuke kemudian berhenti di depan sebuah penjual onigiri. Tapi alaih-alih membelinya, dia hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Membuat Hinata yang berdiri di sampingnya heran.

Bahkan Sasuke masih diam saat sang penjual menanyainya apa ia mau beli dagangannya. Hingga kemudian penjual itu memakinya karena tak menjawab, Hinata terpaksa meminta maaf dan menarik Sasuke dari tempat penjual onigiri itu.

"Sasuke-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" Hinata bertanya khawatir karena wajah Sasuke menjadi sangat muram padahal sebelumnya datar-datar saja.

"Itachi, dulu, sangat suka onigiri itu," jawab Sasuke dengan suara seperti seorang tercekik.

Hinata tercekat. Ia tahu Itachi. Dia itu kakak Sasuke yang meninggal karena sakit saat mereka masih kelas 2 SMP. Dia dan teman-teman sekelas—dia dan teman-temannya memang sudah sekelas dengan Sasuke sejak SD—ikut melayat saat itu terjadi. Hinata tak mungkin melupakannya. Bukan hanya karena saat itu ia melihat betapa banyak orang yang menangisi kepergian Itachi tetapi juga karena salah satu sahabatnya... Hinata buru-buru menggeleng. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh mengingat kenangan pahit itu lagi. Apalagi saat Sasuke di sampingnya sedang teringat hal itu.

Karena itu Hinata tersenyum dengan sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sasuke-kun...," ucapnya lirih sambil membelai lengan Sasuke dengan lembut.

Tak ada sahutan Sasuke namun tangannya balas mengelus tangan Hinata yang mengelus lengannya.

"Sasuke-kun... umm, bagaimana kalau aku membelikanmu satu _lollypop _seperti waktu itu?" Hinata merasa dia perlu mengusulkan sesuatu yang ceria untuk menepiskan suasana _mellow_ yang mendadak hadir di antara mereka.

"Hnn... boleh."

Mereka lalu kembali melangkah menuju konter permen _lolly_. Keduanya tak lagi bergandengan tangan, tapi entah kenapa mereka malah merasa lebih dekat satu sama lain.

"Kali ini apa Sasuke-kun akan memakannya?" tanya Hinata setelah mereka mendapatkan _lollypop-_nya.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Eh?"

"Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku tak kan membuangnya."

Hinata mengangguk. Tersenyum senang. "Janji ya?"

"Hnn..."

"Apa itu berarti ya?"

"Hnn..."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

Hinata tersenyum geli. "Sasuke-kun ternyata lucu juga."

"Huh?"

"Begitulah!" Hinata lalu terkikik.

"Jangan main-main denganku, Hinata! Atau..." Sasuke tersenyum misterius.

Hinata yang terkikik geli sontak menghentikan tawanya. Ia sepertinya telah terlalu kelepasan di depan Sasuke yang notabene tak terlalu dikenalnya. Apa dia sudah berbuat kesalahan?

CUP!

Dan itu terjadi begitu saja. Begitu cepat. Sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi kanan Hinata yang melongo.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat betapa meronanya pipi Hinata yang sedikit _chubby_ itu. Kali ini bukan sebuah senyum tipis atau sinis. Tapi sebuah senyum dari hatinya, yang mungkin hanya Hinata yang bisa melihatnya.

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**A/N : **Gomen jika ini masih tak lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Ohya, ending SH di sini juga masih aga gantung, jadi kalau mau silahkan baca kelanjutannya di LOLLYPOP EXTRA yang akan el terbitin setelah rampung dengan Lollypop Story seri GaaraIno dan SaiSaku^^.

Ohya**,** mungkin ada yang berpikir kok cerita di fict ini ringan dan fluffy banget, yah... sesuai judulnya, ini adalah Lollypop Story... cerita-cerita ringan yang manis begitu... kek imej dari permen _lolly_ itu sendiri: _fun and sweet._ Meskipun cerita el masih belum bisa dibilang _fun_ sih...,...

Umm, waktu ngepos Hari yang Aneh itu, el terlalu buru-buru jadi lupa ngasih keterangan tentang _planning _el. Jadi, akan ada 3 seri dengan pairing berbeda, SH, GaaraIno dan SaiSaku. Itu juga mengapa el nyinggung GaaIno di Hari yang Aneh. Per seri akan ada 2 chapter, finalnya 1 chapter extra yang lebih kepada semacam epilog dari kisah ke-3 _pairing_ tersebut. Jadi. Total bakal ada 7 oneshot!^^

Jelas, kan? Jadi, bukan karena el terpaku pada Ino-chan dan kurang ndalami Hina-hime. Tapi emang plot ceritanya begitu. Bagi Hina-hime lover yang pernah mbaca fict el, pasti tahu kalo terhadap Ino pun el berlaku wajar. Ada kalanya dia di-plot menderita, tidak dicintai, tetapi pada akhirnya: bahagia. Juga tak sedikit _oneshot_ Ino milik el yang akhirnya nggantung, bahkan ada yang _sad_. Begitulah. Mencintai suatu karakter, lalu menulis tentangnya dalam banyak cerita yang berbeda-beda. Setiap cerita mewakili hidup yang berbeda-beda kan? _Oneshot_ itu seperti cerpen yang merupakan penggalan kisah hidup, pendek tapi penting karena merupakan suatu _hint_ menuju yang lainnya.

** Terima kasih bagi yang mau baca ocehan el di atas…*big hug* :D**

** Mind to R n R, minna-san? ^^**

**:::**

**:::**

**V**


End file.
